Rin's Puppy
by Harriet Hibiki
Summary: When Rin is sad, his coping methods aren't always... Appropriate. NitorixRin. Smutty and a tiny bit angsty. Have fun with that.


Nitori sighed as he dropped his bag on the ground. Another long day, and all he wanted to do was sleep for a few hours. He'd been forced to take his little sisters to their dance lessons without any ride, and had to take the train with two antsy 7 year-olds in their tutus and dance slippers.

Just as he started unzipping his jacket, a hand grabbed hold of his waist and yanked him back into his shared room. He yelped and a hand clamped over his mouth. After a few seconds of panic, he remembered there was only one logical explanation. Rin.

When Rin was sad, wouldn't cry. He would let build up (unless of course Nitori didn't interject with "something", which was pretty rare) and eventually either sneak into Nitori's bed while he was asleep or steal him away from whatever he was doing and find a bathroom stall or closet and... take care of business.

Nitori, being the eager-to-please and maliable boy he is, saw nothing wrong with this. He was making Rin happy! He felt purposeful for once, even if it meant losing his virginity to another boy. Even if it meant pain and domination. He could take it. He'd taken worse.

Rin pinned Nitori down to his bed and yanked off his sweater and shirt in one quick motion. The white-haired boy shivered at the air against his bare skin. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Rin was sucking at his nape, nibbling occasionally and groaning. Nitori let out a squeak and Rin was quick to force two fingers into his mouth to quiet him. Rin never let him get loud. Mewls and whimpers were fine, but any louder, and he'd get a huge clamped hand over his mouth.

Nitori sucked on his fingers obediently and made his best submissive face, like he was sucking on a lollipop. "Slut." said Rin, and Nitori made a little dissatisfied groan. The red-head above him had already began slipped his pants down, and they were now around his ankles.

Rin pulled his fingers from his mouth. "Off." he growled, and Nitori slipped his boxers off quickly. "Rin-sempai, please... Touch me..." Nitori moaned out softly. He felt Rin's fingers being pushed inside him, grinding upwards and touching his sweet spot. He mewled cutely. "Why should I? This is for me, not you." Rin responded simply, letting his fingers grind in and out of him.

"Rin-sempai... You're so mean." Nitori panted. Rin started to pick up the pace. "Don't you like suffering, Nitori? I thought you would, since you follow me around like a puppy." He said, panting slightly. He yanked his fingers out painfully.

"Rin-sempai, I don't think I'm lubed-" Nitori said as Rin entered him forcefully. "RIN!" He gasped out. He let tears well up in his eyes. "It hurts, I wasn't ready!" Rin pulled the boy up so he was sitting on his lap like a child. "I'm going to move. Get comfortable." Nitori wrapped his leg around Rin's waist arms around his neck. He didn't object. Rin thrusted inside of him once. Nitori let out a tiny squeak. Rin started thrusting into him slowly, and hit his sweet spot. He whimpered in pain and pleasure.

As Rin began to pick up his pace, the burning sensation in the pit of Nitori's stomach was replaced with bittersweet pleasure. "Rin-sempai..." he mewled out, and buried his face into his shoulder. "You're such a cumslut, Nitori. You love riding my dick, don't you?" Rin growled lowly into his ear. "Mmh... If it makes Rin-sempai feel good, it makes me feel good, too..." he purred. "You're such a cute little bitch, Ni."

Nitori panted. He felt himself close to release. "Rin-sempai, it's gonna come out..." he moaned. "You don't cum till I do. Got it?" He said. "But-" Rin dragged his nails across the head of his cock. "Got it?" He purred. "Hah... yes, sempai! P-please, do that again!"

Rin began to stroke Nitori's almost juvenile cock. "I'm almost there, Ni..." He teased between pants. "Sempai, please! Please let c-c-cum..." Nitori cried out.

"FUCK!" Rin cried, and Nitori came across their stomachs. "Oh, sempai..." He whimpered. Rin released inside him.

"Rin-sempai... was I good?" Nitori asked as he got off his lap, legs shaky. Rin glared at him as he was standing up, then softened. "You were alright." He said. He climbed up the ladder to his bed. Nitori rolled over. His lower back had already started to ache. He felt Rin's cum inside him and quivered. He covered himself with a blanket and fell into an empty, bottomless sleep.

* * *

Hahahaha. It's two in the morning, and I suck at writing. You know what else sucks? Nitori not being a character on yet. FIX IT. Kk. R and R.

~Harriet

P.S.

Ayo bby grl u wnat sum fuk


End file.
